


Customer Service

by cyphernetic



Category: VIXX
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyphernetic/pseuds/cyphernetic
Summary: Lee Jaehwan, Jung Taekwoon, and Kim Wonshik are the newest employees at Seoul's biggest Costco store. While at work they have to deal with rude customers, but they do make new friends, who makes their customer service jobs way more easier





	1. You're Hired

"Hello?" Lee Jaehwan answered his phone call while standing in line at his local grocery store. 

"Hello, may I speak to Lee Jaehwan, please?" the voice on the other end asked. "Speaking..." Jaehwan tilted his head at first, but he soon recognized the voice from his job interview the other day. He crossed his fingers. 

"Hi! This is Cha Hakyeon from Costco, the one who did your interview.. I was wondering if you were still interested in working with us. We want to offer you a position" Hakyeon smiled. Jaehwan almost dropped his phone. "Yes! Yes! Of course" he beamed, drawing attention from other people in the store. 

"Great! All I need you to do next is set up a time to come in to do a drug test" Hakyeon said.

"Okay! Thank you so much!" Jaehwan felt like crying tears of joy. His first job since college

 

\---

 

"Hello?" Jung Taekwoon answered his phone while reading a book on his bed. "Hello, may I speak with Jung Taekwoon?" Hakyeon asked. 

"This is him?" Taekwoon said. The perkyness in Hakyeon's voice made Taekwoon instantly annoyed.

"Hello~ This is Cha Hakyeon from Costco. I was the one who did your interview. I was wondering if you'd still be interested in working with us" Hakyeon asked.

"Sure" Taekwoon smiled..

"Awesome! All we need to do now is set up a time and date for you to come in and do a drug test and we'll go from there" Hakyeon explained into the phone to Taekwoon. From there, they set up a time and like that, the phone conversation was over and Taekwoon was back to reading his book

"When did I have an interview with Costco?" Taekwoon suddenly asked himself 

 

\---

 

Kim Wonshik sat by his phone, waiting for a phone call return from Costco. He was so excited to start working. "Son, do you want dinner or not? It's on the table" Wonshik's mother called out to him from the other room. "Shhhhh!" Wonshik silenced her. She gasped and marched into his room, grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out into the kitchen. All the while, Wonshik is whining in pain "You're going to eat what I make you right now! How dare you shush me, I am your mother!"

"Mom, stop! That hurts! I'm sorry" he pleaded with her to stop yanking at his ear. Just as she let go, Wonshik heard his phone buzz on his desk in his room. He gasped and ran for his room once again. "Hey! Kim Wonshik!" his mother screamed angrily at him. Wonshik couldn't help it. He jolted for his phone, He looked at the screen and his smile dropped. It was no phone call. It was an email, from Costco

Wonshik had instantly lost his appetite as he read the email

"Kim Wonshik,

We regret to inform you that we are unable to offer you a position at this time.

Please understand our decision. You may apply again after 60 days

-The Foundation Team, Costco"

Wonshik pouted and sighed. All of his friends had scored jobs, but not him

Another boring 60 days, with no money and nothing to do during the day

He moped for a short minute or so, got up and trudged to the kitchen to face his mother's wrath


	2. Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon and Jaehwan go in for their orientation

Jaehwan walked into the training room and sat down. He had brought everything that he thought might be beneficial to have. 

As he sat in silence, he was just about to start talking to himself when another person walked in. "Oh hyung! You showed up!" Jaehwan smiled. 

"Why wouldn't I show?" Taekwoon asked. Jaehwan slouched in his chair. "Well, you told me that you don't remember having your interview, so I thought-"

"I must have. Why else would I be here?" Taekwoon shrugged and plopped in a chair. "That's what you get when you don't get enough sleep, hyung. Memory loss? You need your beauty sleep" Jaehwan said. 

"Sleep is for the weak" Taekwoon sighed. "Ever heard of caffeine?" 

"Yeah I have... I heard it causes cancer" Jaehwan said.

"It does not! Someone is bullshitting you" Taekwoon spat. "All I'm saying is that caffeine is bad for you, hyung.. That's all.. And not sleeping makes it even worse" Jaehwan shrugged. 

Just as Taekwoon was about to argue back, someone walked in. It was Cha Hakyeon, the store manager. 

"Hello, gentlemen!" Hakyeon beamed and set down his paperwork on the desk. "Hi!" Jaehwan smiled while Taekwoon just simply waved. 

"Are you guys excited to start getting to work?" Hakyeon asked while looking through his papers. Taekwoon and Jaehwan both nodded. "Yes sir!" Jaehwan said.

"Well.. I'll introduce myself again in case you've forgotten my name. I'm Cha Hakyeon, Costco's store manager. I-..." Hakyeon started, but then spotted one of his coworkers in the door way. "Hyung-nim" he smiled awkwardly. "What is it, Hongbin?" Hakyeon asked

"I just have a quick question.. When is our job fair again?" Hongbin asked. Taekwoon and Jaehwan looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. "Next Tuesday" he nodded. And with that, Hongbin gave him a bow, glanced at the new comers, and left. 

"Y-You're guys are having a job fair?" Jaehwan asked. Hakyeon only nodded with a smile. "For our employee's family and friends who wanna work here. We're short handed so we need all the help we can get" he explained

"Then why did they turn Wonshik down?" Taekwoon thought

"Could we invite someone? We're technically employees now, right?" Taekwoon asked. 

"Sure thing! Who is it?" Hakyeon asked. Jaehwan and Taekwoon looked at each other, then back up at Hakyeon. They didn't wanna tell him Wonshik's name because they were afraid he'd say no to having him after they decided he wasn't qualified.

"Just a mutual friend of ours" Jaehwan said. "I didn't know you guys were friends. Awwww!" Hakyeon smiled. His enthusiasm made Taekwoon sick to his stomach. "Well let's watch a few videos and then get to computer work.. Those are the first few steps" Hakyeon said and put a DVD in their DVD player

\----

"And this is aisle 34, one of our freezers aisles. One the right hand side there's frozen pizzas. On the other side is ice cream" Hakyeon pointed everything out to Taekwoon and Jaehwan, who were both falling asleep

"And I think that's everything for now.. Let's take a quick break and meet back here in 15" Hakyeon said. Taekwoon and Jaehwan trudged away, talking about who was going to call Wonshik to tell him the good news. 

\----

Han Sanghyuk picked up a box and cut it open to see what was inside. He was down stocking aisle 4 with Lee Hongbin. 

He picked out the air fresheners out of the box and was about to put them on the shelf but the location was already full. He sighed. "Again?"

Hongbin noticed the predicament he was in and yanked the air freshener out of Sanghyuk's hand. "I told you Hyukkie. Look at the item number and the bay it's in and check to see if there's any room for it before you open the box" Hongbin tried to direct Sanghyuk. 

"It's so much easier to just open them anyway. Plus it's fun" Sanghyuk smiled. Hongbin got upset and raised his hand to smack him upside the head, but he didn't, rolled his eyes, and got back to work. Just as Sanghyuk watched Hongbin walk away, he saw Taekwoon and Jaehwan walk by with their name tags on. "Oh hello~!" Sanghyuk smiled and waved. 

Hongbin looked at Sanghyuk and then in the direction in which he was looking. "Hi.. Can we help you find something?" Hongbin asked nicely.

Taekwoon and Jaehwan showed off their name tags. "Oh! New people!" Hongbin smiled. "I'm Hongbin. I saw you guys in the training room with hyung-nim" he said. 

"Yupp, we're new. Any advice?" Jaehwan asked with a smile. Taekwoon glared at him. He didn't want to talk to any of their new coworkers yet. 

"Just roll with it. Laugh a lot. You'll have to if you're working here or you'll go insane" Hongbin said with a giggle. Jaehwan's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that kind of advice. 

"This is Sanghyuk. He's rather new too" Hongbin gestured to Sanghyuk. "I've been here for a whole month. I am a veteran!" Sanghyuk said with confidence. "Well, we're excited to work with you. But we have to get back to our orientation" Taekwoon smiled and shoved Jaehwan in front of him.

"It was nice meeting you" Honbgin smiled and waved as they walked away. 

"What's your issue?" Taekwoon asked

"No, what's YOUR issue? I just wanted to meet our new coworkers. Try being social one of these days, will you?" Jaehwan snapped. Taekwoon rolled his eyes and just kept walking. "I didn't want to talk to anyone until we get a uniform" Taekwoon said. 

"Why? Too embarrassed to be seen as a nooooob?" Jaehwan teased his hyung. Taekwoon raised his hand up like he was gunna hit him. Jaehwan laughed and ran away.

\---

"Hello?" Wonshik answered his phone. He was receiving a call from Jaehwan. "Wonshik! Costco is having a job fair! We're gunna take you there so you can get a job" Jaehwan smiled. 

"But they already said no to me. Why would they take me just because of a job fair?" Wonshik sighed. 

"You never know. Regardless, we're going. You, me, and Taekwoon hyung" he smiled and passed on the phone to Taekwoon. "We need to get you a job, Wonshik. This could be your last chance" he said. Wonshik just sighed again and nodded his head. "Ok, fine" he muttered

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all idk if i wanna call this a parody or something. but one of my twitter followers gave me this idea and i decided to take advantage. please read if you like to laugh bc im about to try and make you laugh


End file.
